The Five Legacies: Chapter Two
The second chapter of the second installment of The Legacies Saga CHAPTER TWO TEAM ANOMALY Julia took the boat with multiple other recently dead. Since Charon had vanished, the dead had to row their own boats to get to the Underworld. Julia wondered for a second if there was somewhere, deep in the Underworld, where all of the gods had gone. If that was true, there was no better time to start looking. ~+~ "What do you mean?" Thalia asked. "Percy is dead; he has been for centuries." "True," Fiona said, sensing a breakthrough. "But I know he has a descendant. The man who's hunting you, Alaric. He's searching for you because your father is Zeus. But he's also hunting a descendant of Poseidon, and as far as I know, this descendant of Perseus is the only one." Thalia thought for a moment. "This descendant... how powerful is he or she?" "He has strong hints of power, from both Poseidon and Athena," Fiona said honestly. "He has the same loyal charisma that Perseus had centuries ago, with a team of great friends backing him up. He has inherited Perseus's blade. He has the exact same eyes as his ancestor, Silena Jackson." "And his name?" "James Pierce." ~+~ Frodo Hyyshin continued to walk the streets of the Hidden City. He had just passed a sign labeled "Bellona Square" when he bumped into a girl. Frodo could tell immediately from the girl's blue hair that she was no Upperworlder... but rather, a Mainworlder like himself. The girl turned to him and looked with dark yellow eyes. She can't see me, Frodo thought. Not while I still have the ring... But the girl grabbed his arm and, somehow, pulled the ring off Frodo's finger. Frodo felt his visiblity suddenly return, exposing him to the Upperworlders in Bellona Square. A man - an Upperworlder - came up to them. "Ah, the Ring of Gyges," he said. "Another piece of the combination. And on a little Mainworlder way out of his league. Good work, Ritne." Ritne. That must be the girl. She looked at the man and muttered, "Should we take the Mainworlder with us, Alaric?" The Upperworlder, Alaric, grinned. "Sure, why not?" ~+~ "This makes no sense," Dan mused. "The sword Anaklusmos is supposed to return to its wielder after a while. There's no way you still do not have it, James." James screamed once. "I'm telling you, I'm not James! My name is Tom!" Dan grunted and put his hand on James' head. Feeling for his emotions. "Still cares for Natasha," Dan said. "You really are not fooling anyone, James. Perhaps a quick trip to the Temple of Khione will refresh your memory?" James screamed again, only this time in fear. ~+~ "So if you're from East Tiber, what are you doing here?" Kassy asked. "Looking for my brother, Dan," Emma said. She silently cursed herself; she wasn't supposed to give the names of any of them. "Ah, family business," Kassy muttered. "I care a lot about family," Emma told her. "But my brother went missing a while ago, and, I love him and all, I just know him well enough to know he's going to do something stupid, if he hasn't already." ~+~ James sat on Natasha's right. Despite Bryce sitting there, the seat on James' right felt so empty now that he knew Fiona was alive. Across from them, Adam, Carrie, and Tori sat on their own set of adjacent seats. To the left, Marrell, Ermot, and Filan sat together as well. In the very front sat Tuler. "So, besides telling prophecies, what exactly is my job?" Tuler asked. "When someone contacts you for help," Natasha provided. "You are to consider the exact needs of the situation and send in the team that you think is best for the job." "So far, though, I only know three," Tuler complained. "Team Explosion, Team Chiron, and...?" "Team Anomaly," Ermot said. When Marrell and Filan looked at him, he shrugged. "It's as good a name as any." "We're an official team for the Hidden City now?" Marrell asked. James nodded. "Welcome aboard. The first team of Mainworlders chosen by our first Mainworlder Oracle. Anomaly. You really chose the perfect name." Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Chapter Page